A different summer
by greenwater5
Summary: A case in Las Vegas lead the BAU team, but expecially Morgan to a interesting change of perspective.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the first story I post here. It's AU. Reid is not in the team, but he's one of the protagonists of this story.

It will be slash. Morgan/Reid

There is a little warning/spoilers at the end of the page. If someone prefer to know a little more about how this story will develop can read it.

The title is temporary, I accept suggestions.

I had to post this really fast, so if there are some errors, please let me know.

**A different summer**

**Chapter 1**

We arrived in Las Vegas almost two weeks ago. The local police department called us to investigate the murders of three young men.

For now we only have a basic profile: the Unsub is probably male, he's cruel and sadistic. He tortured and killed these boys in anger, there's a sexual component, but no signs of abuse. And most important of all, he won't stop.

It's damn hot in here. We are all tired and drenched in sweat; the eagerness to find something, anything it's really becoming impossible.

We don't know anything about the victims, and this is making me going mad.

"Damn! In three weeks we couldn't even identify one of them." I can't help but explode.

The rest of the team look at me startled, but with the same frustrated expression that probably I'm wearing too.

Hotch sighs.

"Maybe we could do a little pause so we'll be fresher when the detectives arrive." proposes JJ.

I'm about to protest when Rossi intervenes: "JJ is right, the last thing I want to do is take a break, but we all need it."

Hotch looks his watch and say: "Yeah, It's probably for the best. Everyone go to the hotel, take a shower and eat something. We'll be back again in two hours. Hopefully whit a fresh mind we could have new ideas."

So is settled.

When everyone is gone I take the file of the last victim and goes towards the exit.

I'm almost out of the police station when I collide with something, and I find myself one the ground, all my papers scattered around me.

"Ouch! Man I'm so sorry!"

I look up and I found myself looking at the biggest man I have ever seen. He's around 7 feet, with Mediterranean features, and wearing the uniform he really looks impressive.

He offers me an enormous hand, not bothered by my staring, and he gets me upright.

"Hey, it's all right, I didn't saw you." I reply, trying to relax the guy.

But he's not looking at me anymore. His gaze is now fixed on the last victim's crime scene.

He's blanched completely, and I have the impression it's not only for the gruesome pictures.

He looks at me and asks: "when did it happen?"

This confirms my suspicions.

"Wait, wait…. You know him?" I ask him, showing him one of the pictures.

TBC

Warning/spoilers: I had this thing in mind, so I had to write it. This story is hooker!Reid, but personally I think is different from other fic of this kind.

Basically, Reid is a happy hooker.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's second chapter. I would really like to thanks all the people who reviewed the first part of the story.

Thanks to Edom56, that betaed this chapter.

**A different summer**

**Chapter 2**

All right, not the answer I was hoping for, but better than nothing.

"Could you maybe come with me into an interrogation room?"

He looks at me with scared eyes.

"You're not a suspect! I only need to know everything you can tell me about this boy."

He doesn't look convinced but after a few seconds he answers:

"Okay, but after that I have a few questions about this case."

I look at him for a long time and he looks sincere, and worried.

"So, it's settled!"

It's not like we really have anything on this case.

We are walking towards the first interrogation room, when I remember that the others are on a break. So I stop, and he almost runs me over again.

"Sorry,…" And suddenly I remember I didn't even ask for his name.

He seems to understand my problem:

"Agent Addams"

"Agent Addams, I need to call my boss. Go ahead; I'll be there in a moment."

"Fine." When he's inside the room I take my phone and calls Hotch.

"Hotch."

"Hey Hotch. We have something!"

He's silent for a moment, then:

"Where the hell are you, Morgan?"

"I'm at the station. I know I should be at the hotel but it's a long story. However, we could have the identity of one of the victims!"

I'm almost shouting now.

"I call the others, we'll be there soon!"

Once finished the phone call, I follow agent Addams in the interrogation room.

He's a little agitated, but not like if he was guilty. He looks me in the eyes and talks:

"I only met him a few times. Basically he's…. he was a friend of a friend."

"You know his name?" I ask.

"His name was James."

"You only have his first name?"

He thinks a little. "Yeah, he introduced himself like that, nothing else."

"That doesn't exactly help."

"My friend could maybe help you more; they worked together. Could you tell me when James was killed? I'm worried about my friend." He's becoming restless.

"All right. Maybe you can call your friend, tell him to come here. So you'll know he's okay and then he can help. What do you think about that?"

He answers immediately: "Good. I'll call him! Why didn't I think about that before!"

He takes his phone and calls.

After a few seconds someone on the other end answers.

"Spencer, oh my god, I was so worried! Are you okay?"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**A different summer**

Here's the third chapter, I hope you'll like it.

Thanks again to edom56 for her help.

**Chapter 3**

After a brief and pretty much one-sided phone call, we settled down to wait for the rest of the BAU team and the infamous Spencer. Apparently, waiting in a very embarrassing silence.

"So, this Spencer, how did you meet him?"

I ask, curious. He smiles faintly, and says:

"We met when we were little, we practically grew up together. He's like a little brother to me."

"He's younger than you?" I ask surprised. "I mean, you seem really young. I was expecting someone maybe a little older, I don't know…"

"No, we are about the same age. But Spencer is special, his physical age won't count for anything once you get to meet him, believe me." He says, chuckling.

I'm about to press the matter when Hotch and Rossi enter the room.

I let Agent Addams repeat what he said to me about the victims. Once finished, I note that both Hotch and Rossi are looking at him strangely.

Finally, Rossi talks:

"Tell me, Agent Addams, why have you been really vague about all this?"

Addams blushes and his left leg starts tapping furiously.

"I told you everything I know." He answers.

I can see Hotch rolling his eyes next to me.

"Agent, we don't think you lied, we are only suggesting that maybe you omitted something that, perhaps, could be relevant." Rossi insists.

"I would have told you later, I was just waiting for Spencer. It's just that a lot of officer don't take these cases seriously."

I look him in the eyes and ask: "What kind of cases are you talking about, exactly?"

"It's just that some kinds of workers aren't respected, even when their works is perfectly legal. There's this prejudice, absolutely unfounded once you get to know a few of them…."

He's seriously ranting.

"…I didn't want to insult you integrity, I know yours is one of the best teams out there and that you're professionals; but if you knew before you wouldn't have let me call Spencer. When there are hookers involved cases are always more diffi…"

"Wait, wait!" Hotch stops him.

"Hookers?" I ask confused. "The victim was a hooker?"

Agent Addams face is now really red. "Yes, he was. But I promise that this is the only thing I omitted!"

Hotch is glaring at him and I can feel Rossi vibrating from the other side of the little room.

Abruptly, JJ knocks and opens the door. "A Spencer Reid is here, he said you're waiting for him."

Tbc…

In the next chapter, Spencer will finally meet the team. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I made you wait for so long… but now I'm back!

Here's chapter 4, I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 4**

"Where is he now?" Hotch asks JJ.

"I left him in the conference room with Garcia and Prentiss." She answers.

Hotch and Rossi exchange a strange look, then Rossi says:

"All right, let's go to the conference room."

Addams gets up, and asks meekly: "Can I come too?"

Hotch responds with a sign of his hand, and we all follow JJ.

In the conference room we are greeted by a strange sight.

Prentiss and Garcia are both smiling and flirting with a young geeky looking boy. The boy's smile is seductive and he's talking really fast, moving his hands animatedly.

'This boy can't possibly be Spencer… c'mon nerdy boy here, a hooker?'

I'm almost laughing out loud at the idea, when Agent Addams calls: "Spencer!"

The boy looks in our direction and… ok, he's pretty. Sweet smile, caramel colored warm eyes, soft shoulder-length hair. Well, I can see why some people could like him.

But seriously, the big old glasses and his clothes… They're awful!

"Hey, Cole! Agents. I was just introducing myself to these beautiful women." He says smirking.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to us too, even if we're not so beautiful?" Rossi asks moving to sit on one of the chairs around the table.

The kid laughs, a breathy sexy laugh (he's confusing the hell out of me) and replies: "no, not beautiful. More handsome…" another sweet smile directed at Rossi. Then he clears his throat and continues, earnestly:

"I'm Spencer Reid. Cole told me I probably know one of the victims from your case and that I could help. He couldn't tell me much, but you know that already."

"Yeah, we know." Hotch replies. "This is a picture; it's from the last crime scene, so I warn you that it won't be pretty." He says, showing the best picture we have of the victim's face.

Spencer looks at it, his eyes widens and waters a little, but for the most part he seems unaffected by the gruesome picture. After a while he looks at Agent Addams, and then at us:

"Yes, I'm sure it's James."

"I'm sorry about that." I say. "But now we need to know all you know about him. Agent Addams could only tell us his first name."

Spencer nods, stroking his hair a little.

'It seems really soft. Stop it Derek!'

I'm a horrible person. He's identifying a dead friend and I'm here thinking this kind of thing. Yes, horrible.

I look at him again and he's watching me with a raised eyebrow. Oops.

I clear my throat and look at Spencer expectantly.

"I haven't seen him in a while. We worked together two years ago, but then he decided he could do better working on his own, you know… less competition. The last time I saw him he told me he was doing great. He had found a few regular costumers."

I nod and make a sign for him to go on.

"I don't know much about him, really. He told me he was from Texas, that his family was wealthy, but there were some kind of problem, especially with is father. The only person he had contact with was his little sister. He never told me any details. I know he was 25 and his birthday is, sorry, was the 23rd of April."

"Garcia, see if you can find something." Hotch says. "You're right, it's not much but it's better than what we had before. One more thing, you know if someone would want to hurt him?"

Spencer seems surprised at the question. He thinks about it, and then:

"I don't know. I mean, our work is dangerous, especially if you work on your own. We are easy targets." He answers with a sad smile. "But I could ask around, maybe he talked to someone other than me," he suggests.

"It would be good, but it could also be very dangerous for you." Prentiss says. "Perhaps, if someone comes with you. Or you could tell us who to ask." She suggests.

"We can't take risks, this UNSUB is very vicious. We have to concider what the best solution is, without risking anyone's safety!" Hotch says.

We all nod, agreeing.

"Hey guys," Garcia calls "My greatness strike again! We have a complete name!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter!

**Chapter 5**

I look at Garcia: "Baby girl, you're always the best!"

She smiles, "I know my black chocolate sweetness!"

"Okay, his complete name was James Kaint, he didn't lie about his age and date of birth. Here's the contact for his sister, it really seems that she's the only relative he had any contact with in years."

"Could you see if you can find anything on his regular costumers," Hotch says.

"Mr. Reid, maybe Cole and Agent Morgan can go with you for coffee, it's not necessary for you to be here now. When we have something maybe you could see if you recognize some of James' clients."

Spencer smiles. "There's no need for all this formality… I know that I shouldn't be here while you gather new information. A coffee would be good, I really love coffee!" He adds smirking: "And I think you don't want me here while you check on me. You can call me Spencer."

So that's why I'm in a coffee shop across from the station with two infuriatingly confusing people. Spencer is at his second cup of coffee and Cole is eating like there's no tomorrow.

"So, you said that you and James worked together. How exactly?" I ask, in part because we need a basic profile of Spencer, but also because I'm curious!

He looks at me and arch his eyebrow, then asks: "Agent Morgan, are you profiling me?"

"No," I answer, "we need to know as much as possible, so that we can solve the case. And at the moment you can tell us a lot of things."

"Ok," he's looking at me as if he knows I'm lying.

"We worked together in a house, there's not really a definition… There's our boss, but she don't own us, she just keep the house, she takes care of security, clients, things like that. When James was with us we were about eight people, now we are five. Each one has his own room and everyone takes care of the others. We check every client and if they start to exhibit strange behaviors we cut them off." He seems to think about it then talks again: "That's pretty much sums it up."

"And you say this woman don't own you?" I ask incredulity.

"Exactly" he replies. "We are all friends, sometimes Liz accepts clients too. I do this like I would do another kind of work, it only pays better. I feel comfortable doing what I do and no one forces me. I really want this point to be clear!"

"Okay, I just find it a little strange…" I answer. "I mean, there is other kinds of work that pays well. You're young; you could finish your studies and try something else."

He laughs. "Agent Morgan, I'm perfectly happy doing my kind of work! And about my studies… I have an I.Q. of 187 and an eidetic memory. I probably studied more than all the people in the station together; and I have my lists of Bachelors and Ph.D. So believe me when I say that I don't need to be saved."

My jaw is practically hanging open in surprise. "You're a genius!" I say. Great I just said the most idiotic thing I could think of.

He and Cole start laughing. Then Cole says: "He hates being called that!"

"No, it's fine," Spencer replies, "it's just that I don't like being defined."

"Okay, sorry!" I said.

"I said it's fine." he repeats.

I let Spencer finish his coffee, and then I ask: "Do you think it would be possible talk with this Liz you were talking about? We won't get you or her in trouble but it could help."

"Yeah, that should be fine." He says "You could also talk to my colleagues. Just don't come to the house dressed as FBI agents, you could scare our clients." He adds smirking.

"We aren't that obvious!" I protest.

Cole and Spencer laugh again.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

And once again I'm terribly late! I'm really horrible at these things… If there's someone still following this story, I really hope you'll like it!

Chapter 6

I'm trying to understand how they find it so easy to laugh at me, I'm still a federal agent!, when my phone rings. Whit a brief glare to Spencer and Cole, I answer.

"Morgan. Uh, uh. Ok, we'll be back in a few." I close the phone.

They are watching me curiously.

"We can go back to the station. We have a few threads to follow now. But at the moment it's too late." Cole looks out of the window; the street is now dark and empty.

I was hoping with the night it would have been a little fresher outside, but apparently it won't be, the air is still hot and heavy.

I'll need a really long cold shower at the hotel.

"Do we have to come to the station now?" Spencer asks me, taking a look at the big watch on the wall.

"I really want to help, but you said that there's nothing we can't do until tomorrow… I have a few appointments for work, but if you need me I could move them."

I think about it for a moment, still a little confused at the way he talks about selling his body. "Are you sure it's a good idea going to work with what happened?"

"I appreciate your concern, Agent Morgan. But as I told you before, it's not risky if you work the way I do. If it makes you feel better, Cole can give me a lift there."

"All right." I agree reluctantly. "Where can I contact you for tomorrow?"

Spencer takes his wallet out, and hands me a business card. "Here's the number of my work place and my mobile phone, I wrote my private one on the back, it's probably the best way to contact me."

I look at the piece of paper with an arched eyebrow. "You have a business card." I say, watching him perplexed.

He shrugs. "I'm a professional." He says smirking.

I shake my head smiling down at the card.

Cole is digging in his pockets and after a little while he gives me another card, "This is my card. You promised you'll let me in the case." He says hopeful.

I'm trying to come up with some excuses to refuse, when I notice Spencer, he moved slightly behind Cole and he's glaring at me warningly.

"Yeah, we'll contact you tomorrow." I say sighing, my mother always told me to choose my battles.

I feel better when Spencer smiles at me satisfied, even if I promise myself that this is the last time I let him bossing me around. I wave at them while they walk toward a really old car parked in front of the station.

Today was really a strange day.

The case is completely crazy and the people getting involved are even worse.

Cole is strange in an awkward/confident way while Spencer is… I can't define him. He's so confusing. I'm a profiler, but I really can't understand him.

The fact that I can't look at him without thinking of sex is another problem. It's been a long time since I thought about men and sex. And now it's all back. I find him so enticing and infuriating at the same time.

I don't think my mind will survive to the end of this case, at least not sane. I get up, shivering as my wet t-shirt stick to my back. I better get back.

The team is in the conference room, I can see them, through the window, discussing animatedly. "Hey, I'm interrupting something?" I ask, feeling a little left out but hiding it as best as I can. I drop down in the chair beside Prentiss, waiting.

"We are trying to make a point of all we know at the moment. Don't worry, we just started." Hotch answers. "Finally we have something, now we only need to choose how to proceed… Everything okay with Addams and Reid?"

The question in directed at me, Reid? Who's Reid? My expression probably shows my incomprehension.

"Spencer Reid," Garcia fills me in. "Born and raised in Vegas, genius, pretty and our only contact to the victim.

"Oh. Yes, everything peachy. He talked about the place he works in and he told me that we can visit it and talk with his boss and the other… workers."

"Good" Rossi says, nodding. "I think we should let the boy help, he knows the situation and he's smart.

Hotch is shaking his head. "Dave, I don't like it. He's smart, that's' true. But it could be very dangerous; we can't risk a civilian like this."

Rossi doesn't look convinced. "I know Aaron and believe me I don't like it either but by not catching the bastard we put more lives at stake out there. I'm for using everything we can."

"Ok, ok. But we keep his collaboration hidden." Hotch says and we all nod in understanding. He looks at me. "Morgan, you know where Spencer works? Garcia couldn't find anything about it. Apparently they're very private and good at moving under the radar."

I nod, reaching in my pocket, "Yeah, he gave me his card…Here"

Rossi's eyebrow jump impressively high. "A business card? Really?"

I roll my eyes, "He told me he's a professional…"

Garcia squeals very loudly. "Ooh, that's so cool!" She says, grabbing the card and looking at it like at a piece of art.

Hotch looks briefly outside the window, "Ok, now it's really time we get some rest… be ready to come back any moment, if our unsub strikes again I want us to be ready. He won't be around for long.

tbc


End file.
